Sound of Silence
by Feux follet
Summary: [Os] Sirius gravissait lentement les marches qui le conduiraient à l'appartement. Assaillit par une vague de souvenir, il voyait à peine ces lieux, qu'il connaissait bien. [...] Autrefois, il serait il serait monté d'un pas vif, en souriant. Peut-être avec quelques fleurs dans les mains. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, elle ne serait pas là ...


_Hello !_

 _J'avais envie d'écrire un Os, et je me suis lancée ce défi, d'écrire sur un couple des maraudeurs, autre que Lily et James._

 _J'aime bien l'idée d'un Mary - Sirius, je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble, et du coup je me lance, en espérant que ça vous plaira ^^_

 _Les parties en italiques sont une partie de leur dernière conversation, il n'y a que les paroles de Mary. Le reste est pour Sirius._

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 _Sound of Silence_

* * *

Sirius gravissait lentement les marches qui le conduiraient à l'appartement. Assailli par une vague de souvenir, il voyait à peine ces lieux, qu'il connaissait bien. D'un geste absent, comme par réflexe, il effleura la rampe, tandis qu'il arrivait au dernier palier. Il sentait la poussière s'accumuler sur ses doigts, mais ne faisait rien pour la retirer. Autrefois, il serait monté d'un pas vif, en souriant. Peut-être avec quelques fleurs dans les mains. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, elle ne serait pas là pour l'accueillir. Elle ne serait pas là, quand il pousserait la porte en bois. Et son rire aurait disparu à jamais de ces vieux murs. Il tourna la clef dans la serrure, avant de tourner la poignée. Un grincement accompagna l'ouverture de la porte, qu'ils avaient toujours promis d'huiler, sans jamais y repenser. Le jeune homme resta immobile, incapable de bouger.

 __ Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Entre, ne reste pas sur le pas de la porte._

Si elle avait été là, il aurait entendu son rire. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Quand elle avait compris qu'il ne lui restait pas longtemps à vivre, s'était-elle mise à rire ? Ou avait-elle pleuré, comprenant que tout s'arrêtait, et qu'elle n'y pouvait rien ? Avait-elle dévisagé celui qui lui avait fait ça, de ce regard incrédule qu'elle lui lançait lorsqu'il la surprenait, en arrivant à l'improviste ? Ou l'avait-elle haï dès qu'elle avait croisé son chemin ?

 __ Tu veux du thé ? Il m'en reste un peu. Comment va mon filleul ?_

Le jeune homme finit par se décider à entrer, posant un pied sur le parquet usé, puis un autre. La pièce principale était vide, et silencieuse. L'endroit avait-il cessé de vivre à la minute où la jeune femme avait trouvé la mort, ou s'était-il laissé dépérir, en voyant que personne ne revenait ? Trois jours auparavant, elle se tenait encore dans ce fauteuil, plongée dans un livre qui reposait à présent sur la table basse, et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais terminer. Il était encore à demi ouvert, à la page où elle avait achevé sa lecture.

_ _Ne fais pas cette tête-là, cette mission, c'est moi qui l'ai voulue. Je me suis porté volontaire pour la terminer. Il n'y a rien à ajouté, Sirius._

Il essayait de se souvenir de leurs derniers mots. S'étaient-il hurlé des insultes, comme ils étaient si souvent capables de le faire, ou s'étaient-ils embrassés, comme si la guerre n'était qu'un mirage ? Plusieurs souvenirs s'entremêlaient dans sa mémoire, tandis qu'il restait là, debout, immobile. Il avait le regard perdu, embrasé par la douleur. Il semblait la chercher, tout en sachant qu'il ne la retrouverait jamais. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que le silence, ici. Le silence et ses affaires, qu'il était chargé de ramener en lieu sûr.

 __ Tu sais, Sirius, la guerre n'a jamais été une partie de plaisir. Pour aucun de nous. Mais chacun doit faire son devoir, et je ferais le miens. Tu ne pourras pas être derrière moi éternellement. Nous le savons tous les deux._

Lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle partait sur cette mission, il avait tout fait pour la dissuader. Au départ, elle avait ri devant ses tentatives de protections. Puis, voyant qu'il n'abandonnait pas, elle l'avait regardé. Sans élever la voix, ce qui était inhabituel, elle avait tenté de lui faire entendre raison. Au fond, elle s'était demandée s'il lui faisait confiance. Elle connaissait le terrain, et s'était sortie plus d'une fois de mission aussi dangereuse que celle-ci, si ce n'est plus. Il devait la laisser faire. Il devait croire en elle.

 __ Quand je reviendrais, tu conviendras toi-même que c'est ridicule. Je peux le faire, tu sais._

Le jeune homme commença à sortir d'un placard deux valises. Il reconnut la première, celle qu'elle utilisait à Poudlard. Combien de souvenirs y étaient attachés ? Les souvenirs d'un temps révolu, que rien ne pourrait faire revenir. Ils ne comprenaient pas, alors. Ils étaient jeunes, et insouciants. Ils avaient la vie devant eux. Ils ne comprenaient pas que ces moments anodins deviendraient les souvenirs qui leur ramèneraient le sourire aux lèvres durant les heures les plus sombres de la guerre. Le jeune homme les ouvrit, à plat sur le sol, avant de commencer à rassembler les affaires éparpillées à travers l'appartement.

 __ Sirius ... Si jamais je ne devais pas revenir ... Tu sais que c'est possible, même si je suis persuadée que tout se passera bien. Si ça devait se produire, tu pourrais ramener mes affaires à mes parents ? Ils ne savent pas ce qui se passe, ni ce que je fais. Je ne leur ai rien dit, pour les protéger. Mais si quelque chose devait arriver, ils doivent savoir. S'il te plaît._

Ses vêtements, d'abord. Très peu, entassés dans son armoire. Elle n'aimait pas s'inquiéter de son apparence, elle vivait d'autre chose. Des livres, des photos constituaient son univers. Le reste n'était qu'un détail. Il avait ramené ses trésors dans le salon, faisant un tas hétéroclite, où rien n'était à sa place, chaque chose s'emmêlant avec une autre. Il lança le sort qu'il avait tant de fois utilisé à l'époque poudlarienne. Sans les cadres au mur, sans les livres sur les étagères, l'appartement perdait son identité, et celle de sa propriétaire. N'importe qui aurait pu vivre ici. Pas elle.

 __ Quand je reviendrais, tout ira bien, Sirius. En attendant, tu dois me faire confiance._

Sirius souleva les deux valises. Il devait laisser le reste aux membres de l'Ordre, qui décideraient de son utilité et agiraient en conséquence. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ne reviendrait jamais ici. Que personne ne l'attendrait plus, au retour d'une mission, une tasse de thé fumante spécialement préparée pour lui. Que personne ne s'inquiéterait plus de savoir comment il allait, sans se soucier de l'heure tardive. Que plus personne ne le serrerait dans ses bras comme elle.

 __ Allez, embrasse-moi, idiot._

Sirius revenait sur ses pas, tenant fermement les deux valises, comme il aurait traîné le poids d'une existence. En levant les yeux, son regard croisa une photographie, pendue au mur. Attentivement, il la détailla. C'était une photo d'eux. La dernière en date. Ils avaient fait un pique-nique, dans un parc, renouant avec les heures insouciantes de la jeunesse. Il la décrocha, fixant plus attentivement son visage. Elle riait, tandis que ses boucles dansaient sur ses épaules. Lui souriait, sans pouvoir détacher son regard de sa silhouette. Ils avaient demandé à un passant de les prendre en photo, et l'avaient remercié juste après, espérant qu'il ne remarquerait pas que le cliché bougeait.

 __ Merci d'être passé, Sirius. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais ça signifie beaucoup pour moi. Demain, quand je serais face à eux, je penserais à toi._

Sirius ferma la porte, et tourna la clef dans la serrure, répétant à l'inverse ses gestes précédents. Mais il ne descendit pas immédiatement. Il prit le temps de regarder une dernière fois la porte, détaillant chaque irrégularité du bois, comme pour se la fixer en mémoire. Il se pencha ensuite au-dessus de la rampe, observant les étages du dessous. Il se revoyait les gravir, les descendre, seul ou avec elle. Cette fois, cette dernière fois, il les descendrait seul, et ne les remonterait jamais. Poussant un soupir, après avoir fermé les yeux un moment, il s'empara des poignées et descendit lentement les marches. Demain, il les apporterait aux parents de Mary. Demain, il leur révélerait la vérité, sur ses activités, sur ce qu'elle avait fait, contre quoi elle avait combattu.

 __ Je t'aime, Sirius_

Il claqua la porte de l'immeuble, sans s'arrêter sur le seuil, sans se retourner. Demain, il leur annoncerait que Mary était morte, tuée de la main-même de Voldemort, comme Dorcas l'avait été précédemment, comme Marlène et sa famille l'avaient été quelques semaines plus tôt. Elles étaient mortes. Elle était morte.

* * *

 _Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _Merci d'avoir lu ^-^_

 _À bientôt :)_


End file.
